


Friend

by StrawberryLix



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, and who's in love with minghao, and yanan knows, childhood friends junan, i guess, i'm just trying to keep it alive, this is just a short idea i had and the junan tag is dead so pls don't blame me, who's been his best friend for ages, yanan has an unrequited crush on jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLix/pseuds/StrawberryLix
Summary: Junhui looked so happy.And Yanan's heart felt so heavy.





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this thing a few months ago into my notebook on a class trip, and after seeing how empty the junan tag is i felt like i needed to contribute something to it

He did it again. 

It wasn't fair. He looked at Minghao with these eyes and that awkward little smile that only appeared when he got slightly shy and nervous.

Yanan knew every look on Junhui's face and he also knew that most of the ones he liked to see weren't directed towards him.

When Junhui looked at Minghao, Yanan saw worlds in his eyes of whose existence Junhui himself didn't even know about.

But Yanan knew it all.

He had spent too much time at Junhui's side for all his life to not know what Junhui felt when he looked at other people. He was an open book for Yanan, but sometimes Yanan wished he wasn't.

So that he could hope for one nervous smile too; so that he could deceive himself into thinking that there was more behind the warm looks Junhui gave him when they were all alone on the bed of his too small room, tangled up in each other and talking about everything and nothing.

But Yanan knew.

 

........

 

Junhui was taking Yanan's hand now; gently but surely, and intertwined their fingers like it was the most natural thing to do. 

Like it was an instinct to him.

And Yanan's heart felt heavy.

Junhui wasn't talking to him, he was still fixated on Minghao; telling him one of his lame jokes in hopes of drawing a chuckle out of him. Yanan could feel the little unintentional squeeze on his hand whenever Junhui succeeded.

He felt the warmth.

........

 

Twelve years ago the sun was burning down just like today, and Yanan fell while he was playing by the creek; and he stubbed his elbow on a rock and Junhui came and took his hand.

So it didn't hurt.

He guided him all the way home and when his mother saw the bloodied elbow, she hurried to get a bandage, and Junhui stayed by Yanan's side just as he was.

But it didn't even hurt.

He only felt the reassuring squeeze of Junhui's hand, so there was nothing that could've possibly hurt.

But Yanan knew.

 

........

 

Minghao was laughing now, his eyes turning into crescents as he playfully pushed Junhui's shoulder. There was another squeeze on Yanan's hand.

Junhui looked so happy.

Unconsciously, Yanan lightly squeezed back and Junhui's grip tightened.

Oh, his heart felt so heavy.

Heavy with all the things he wanted to say; with all the things he wanted to feel when he lay awake at night, begging for his heart to stop screaming.

Junhui loosened his hand from Yanan's grip now and it felt cold.

He walked over to Minghao, leaving Yanan with no one by his side. He said his goodbyes and that the two of them were heading for a café now; with the most lighthearted tone of voice. Yanan waved and he gave Junhui the biggest smile he could muster up, for Junhui to return it with glowing eyes and a breathy laugh before he finally turned around.

Ah, it was the expression he had wanted to see so much.

But after everything, Yanan knew.

And then he went.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the angst i swear i love junan and i would give them my heart if i could


End file.
